ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Channel UK Revival/@comment-25392607-20170928154630
Rapunzel: Every Friday night on Disney Channel, get the whole family together for that British sci-fi classic; Doctor Who! (We cut to Clive Finch warning Rose Tyler about the true nature of The Doctor, accompanied by a montage of numerous episodes from Seasons 1-4) Clive Finch: The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake. (We cut to the final scene from 'Rose') Rose Tyler: Is it always this dangerous? Ninth Doctor: Yeah! Rapunzel: Step inside the TARDIS, and the rogue Timelord will whisk you throughout space and time, and you'll see all sorts of things! Ghosts from the past, aliens from the future, the day the Earth died in a ball of flame, and so much more! (We cut to the Ninth Doctor's regeneration at the end of 'The Parting Of The Ways') Rapunzel: And not only that, but the Doctor is a man who can change his face! Ninth Doctor: Time Lords have this little trick. Sort of a way of cheating death. (The Ninth Doctor regenerates) Tenth Doctor: Hello, okay- (he gulps and rolls his tongue over his new teeth) New teeth. That's weird. (We cut to the Doctor's confrontation with The Master at the end of 'Last Of The Time Lords') Rapunzel: Prepare for his stand-offs with his long-time enemies; the Master... The Master: Now it ends, Doctor! NOW, IT ENDS! (We cut to a montage of the Cybermen from 'Rise Of The Cybermen' and 'The Age Of Steel') Rapunzel: ...The cold, emotionless Cybermen... Cyber Controller: This is the Age of Steel, and I am its creator. Rapunzel: ...And of course, the Daleks! (We cut to a montage of the Daleks from Seasons 1-4) Dalek Sek: Exterminate all lifeforms below! EXTERMINATE! (We cut to the Slitheen reveal at the end of 'Aliens Of London') Rapunzel: Along with a managarie of other enemies! Asquith Slitheen: We are the Slitheen. (We cut to flashing images of the Nanogenes from the end of 'The Empty Child', the Werewolf from 'Tooth And Claw', the Weeping Angels in 'Blink', the Sontarans in 'The Poison Sky' and the Doctor's swordfight with the Sycorax Leader in 'The Christmas Invasion'. We then cut to the Beast's message from 'The Satan Pit') Beast: You will die, and I will live. (We cut to a montage of the Timelords) Rapunzel: And as his adventures go on, he is chased everywhere by his past. Ninth Doctor: There was a war, and we lost. A Time War. (We cut to the Slitheen ship crashing through Big Ben in 'Aliens Of London') Rapunzel: It won't be quiet... (We cut to the Judoon scanning the Doctor in 'Smith And Jones') Rapunzel: ...It won't be safe... (We cut to the Gelth attacking in 'The Unquiet Dead') Rapunzel: ...And it won't be calm. (We cut to the final scene of 'Turn Left') Donna Noble: What is it? Tenth Doctor: It's the end of the universe. Rapunzel: But there's one thing it will be; the TRIP OF A LIFETIME! (We cut to the Doctor taking off with Martha Jones at the end of 'Smith And Jones') Doctor: Off we go Rapunzel: Doctor Who, every Friday at 7pm on the Disney Channel, on Sky, Virgin and NOW TV! Cast: Rapunzel (Narrator (Mandy Moore)), Ninth Doctor (Christopher Eccleston), Tenth Doctor (David Tennant), Rose Tyler (Billie Piper), Donna Noble (Catherine Tate), Asquith Slitheen (Rupert Vansittart), The Beast (Gabriel Woolf), Dalek Sek (Nicholas Briggs), Cyber Controller (Nicholas Briggs) The Master (John Simm), Clive Finch (Mark Benton) Music Used: Doctor Who Series 2-3 Closing Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnGs9Blvi1k)